Kiss For Peace OmegaX
by Tenacityx
Summary: To bring Omega's wrath to a halt X agrees to submit to the demonic blonde's request. What Omega wanted from him was not something he was keen to give, but the Elf Wars were not going in his favor, and in the end he'd do anything for peace.. Pre-MMZ YAOI


**Kiss for Peace**

**Pre-RMZ [Elf Wars]; Omega/X [yaoi]; oneshot [complete!]**

Those smoldering eyes, both intimidating and seductive. Both familiar yet foreign. Under that gaze confusion and fascination took over and kept him in place.

But even if he had all his senses right now, X wouldn't...couldn't recoil from the blonde in front of him. By staying still and ready to surrender his affection, his body, his senses to the broader male he could assure peace. At least, for a short while.

Obtaining peace, like he had countless times before always involved sacrifice, and right now, this wasn't much different.

However to see the form before him, stripped of it's massive, armor, the figure instead resembling the one X loved most only birthed mixed feelings. If it weren't for those serpent, red eyes X would've been able to trick himself that the one before him-the one he was submitting to-was his beloved Zero...

...and not Omega.

Trepidation made it impossible to maintain steady breath, not as the demonic blonde stepped close. X broke eye contact as a hand brushed so _tenderly_ against his cheek. Both hands cupped his face momentarily, the blonde purring as he leaned in close, the gems of their helmets making contact. Those hands slipped further back, unlatching and discarding the X's helmet to release those brown locks.

X cringed, feeling that warm breath against his cheek as the blonde sighed, one hand combing through short, russet hair while the other snaked around the smaller male's waist, drawing his body closer.

"You're perfect," he cooed, his voice as affectionate and intimidating as those red eyes gazing so hungrily at him. Those lips seemed to inch closer to his, and X could only tense as remaining distance simply dissolved.

It was so gentle, unexpectedly so, the way those lips softy grazed his own. Yet, the action didn't lack the passion, the desire the other so clearly expressed. Omega's tongue snaked out to trace the rim of X's mouth, the action slow, almost teasing. Yet X shuddered, closing his eyes at the way Omega moaned against his lips. Hunger, the predatory Reploid expressed such _hunger_ for him. The kiss becoming firmer as hands ran down X's slender form, insistent yet soft soft contact trailing his sides to the subtle curve of his hips. X stiffened as those daring hands massaged his hips, the touch audaciously close to where his pelvic armor could be unlatched.

A muffled noise escaped in protest, but parting his lips to do so only let Omega invade his mouth further, tongue caressing X's ever-so sensually.

Regretfully, X had opened his eyes. The intent to glare lost to those alluring red orbs locked on him. Arms wrapped around him again, drawing him against them, holding him close. X felt the lips against his own curve into a smirk when the sudden, strong hold had him shudder against the blonde.

He had tried to keep his breathing even, but X ended up gasping come a short respite when Omega released his lips. Those ever enchanting eyes stayed locked on him, that triumphant smirk lingering. Trapped under that gaze, still encased in a strong hold, X felt so...weak.

Omega leaned forward, nipping at the brunette's lower lip before softly suckling on it. Crimson eyes locked on him, enchanting him. Omega released his lip to lick across it with his tongue slowly. Affection, Omega's sweet affection only tortured him, and X would've drawn away if he could. But he enforced his own submission, let the blonde steal his lips, Omega invading that sweet mouth without a sign of resistance. To have X left in surrender to him, it was utterly _enthralling_.

Such enthrall leaked to the brunette through that kiss, that deep, searing kiss becoming so deceptively gentle, loving. This torture was disgustingly sweet, horribly so. Arms trapped him and lips crushed against him, full of so much fever-_desire_-as the kiss became a bruising dominance X couldn't keep up with.

Omega pulled him closer still, trapping the Reploid in his arms. X wasn't terrified, he was antsy, and the realization confused him. Somehow this disgusting little indenture, it'd become titillating. He didn't fight a hand tipping his head back, he didn't fight Omega's advance at all. There was so much passion, so much danger in his kiss, all of it ravishing X through a powerful, mind shattering kiss.

Yet, all X was aware of as it finished was the soft, slowed end to the kiss before lips finally withdrew.

To be released, to open his eyes again was dizzying, and that condescending, triumphant smirk seemed to weaken him more.

That weakness had gone to his limbs, because when Omega let go X found it hard to stand.

That smirk almost seemed more like a smile; a tender, doting smile as those ever-alluring eyes stayed transfixed on his, Omega taking X's hand to raise it to his lips.

"Now wasn't that easy?" Omega grinned. "The things you do for your little humans."

"O-Omega..." How had he left his so breathless, so...shaken?

"I _know_," Omega didn't need X's reminder, he'd keep his promise. "But you make me wonder what else you'll give for them."

He'd give anything. _Everything_.

And the smirk Omega upheld confirmed he knew...

Knew and was more than happy to abuse it.


End file.
